This invention relates generally to a local washing device for use with a flush toilet capable of washing the user's anus or the like body part and, more particularly, to a device used in association with the flush toilet for cleaning such a body part as anus with a heated water ejected from a nozzle under varying pressures.
The local washing device associated with the flush toilet of the kind referred to is arranged so that, when a lever attached to the toilet is operated, the nozzle connected to a heated-water source can be rotated to be positioned, for example, directly below the user's anus and pressurized heated-water is ejected from the nozzle toward the anus to clean it. With the known arrangement, however, there have been such problems that a flow control valve disposed in a pipe between the heated-water source and the nozzle must carefully controlled and, otherwise, cold water remained between the valve and nozzle after the previous use may hit upon the anus to give an uncomfortable feeling to the user or, on the contrary, the user may receive a sudden ejection of water excessively heated and having already reached the nozzle to even get scalded.